1. Field
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to terminal and network connection methods that can automatically connect devices to a network.
2. Discussion of the Background
Wireless networking technologies and infrastructures have rapidly developed. Desired data can be obtained using mobile terminals, such as smart phones, notebook computers, and personal digital assistant (PDAs).
Wireless networking technologies include wireless local area network (hereafter “wireless LAN”), Bluetooth®, and the like. Wi-Fi® is a type of wireless LAN that has been widely used. In order to communicate with a network server using Wi-Fi®, a device must connect to an access point (AP) terminal of the network that has an AP mode function.
The AP terminal establishes a service set identifier (SSID) and a security level, and sets data to be shared and provided to the devices, thereby establishing an accessible network. In order to connect with the network server, each of the devices searches the AP terminal, and is connected to the network by inputting a password based on the SSID or security level. Then, each of the devices accesses the data shared and provided by the AP terminal.
However, in the network connection method, each of the devices may require many preliminary operations, such as an operation of inputting an SSID, a password, and the like, so as to access the data, and therefore, the accessibility of a user to data is considerably degraded. Particularly, when a user accesses data with commonality in public places, such as public institutions, such a complicated procedure may be required, and therefore, may be inefficient.